


Lazy Sundays

by sugarsweetsunshine



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, this is literally just a thousand words of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: The boys decide to take it easy and spend some quality time together on a wonderful Sunday afternoon. Featuring Morgana, the one who ruins the peace and quiet.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874080
Kudos: 46





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> wow, look at that. a written piece that's actually written on time, just as the legends foretold. but really, i didn't expect to finish this one on time and i surprisingly hit quite a few road blocks trying to write this one out, which explains why it's so short. but i still wanted to finish it in time and put it out there for y'all, so i really hope you enjoy it!

The sudden ringing of the alarm clock beside the bed woke Ryuji from his dreams and he blindly reached over to feel around the nightstand until he finally found it and silenced its annoying beeping. When he opened his eyes, the clock blinked eight o’clock at him in bright green numbers. Normally, he was a morning person; all ready to get up, maybe take a quick jog around the block, make some breakfast.

But the bed was so comfy and warm and the mattress was so soft. He wanted nothing more than to just lay there forever. The body next to him shifted and mumbled something that even Ryuji couldn’t figure out.

He turned over to see Akira curled up in his blanket cocoon that he woke up in nearly every morning, with only the top of his nose and his head sticking out. His eyes fluttered open slowly before focusing on Ryuji in front of him.

“Mornin’.” Ryuji muttered, pulling a hand free from the blankets to run his fingers through Akira’s messy bedhead. His boyfriend purred like a cat and instinctively moved closer to Ryuji, seeking even more warmth. Akira hated the cold, especially at night, and with the weather getting cooler with fall on its way, and with Ryuji being his own personal heater, Akira clung to him like a koala on a tree.

“Wha’ time issit?” Akira mumbled into Ryuji’s chest, face buried into his sleep shirt. He was so goddamn cute.

“Eight in the morning.” Ryuji answered and he smiled at Akira’s disgruntled, muffled noises. Akira, the complete opposite of his boyfriend, was _not_ a morning person by any means. Back when they were teenagers and Akira still lived in the attic of Leblanc, he looked dead on his feet every time he walked into the subway to meet Ryuji for school. 

“You poor baby.” Ryuji teased and kissed the top of Akira’s fluffy head. His hair smelled of citrus shampoo (that he stole from Ryuji, _that little thief_ ) and faintly of coffee.

Normally, Ryuji would be up by now and trying to start the day. But it was their day off, the bed was so comfy and warm, he was still tired, and there was no way he was moving now with Akira holding onto him like this.

“Go back to sleep, babe.” Ryuji settled down in the covers with his boyfriend snuggled up in his arms, ready to slip back into the dream world at any moment. A little more sleep never killed anyone.

He vaguely heard Akira make some sort of noise but he already knew that Akira was probably already asleep if he hadn’t been asleep the entire time before. It only took Ryuji closing his eyes for a few seconds to fall back into blissful slumber.

Until a cat’s paw poking at his cheek woke him up a little later.

“Akiraaaaa! Ryujiiiii! Hungrryyyyyyyy!” That annoying high-pitched voice cut right into Ryuji’s dreams and he blindly swatted at wherever he thought Morgana was.

Well, now that the cat had bugged him sufficiently enough, apparently it was now time to get out of bed. Sitting up and stretching, Ryuji turned to look at the clock and saw that they had only been asleep for about two hours. Getting up at ten instead of eight wasn’t so bad; they still had the rest of the day ahead of them and those extra hours of sleep were well worth it.

“Hey, ‘Kira. Wake up, babe.” Ryuji yawned in the middle of his sentence, gently nudging Akira’s shoulder to wake him up. Akira had sprawled out over his chest while they had been asleep and Ryuji sitting up not only gently threw him off to his side of the bed, but it didn’t even wake him up.

“Akira, baby, time to get up.” Ryuji nudged him again until Akira made a disgruntled noise and rolled over with his back to Ryuji.

“If I get you some coffee, will you get up?” It took a few seconds to get a response but eventually he heard a soft grunt of acknowledgement from the bundle of blankets that Ryuji took as a yes.

The sun was shining bright in the apartment as he got up to make Akira’s coffee. Over the years, Ryuji’s distaste for coffee had lessened _somewhat_ but he only liked it when Akira made coffee and it had to be loaded with sugar and chocolate. Akira, however, had become quite the coffee snob after living above a cafe for a few years. 

Akira sometimes liked different kinds of coffee throughout the week so Ryuji took a shot in the dark and picked a random creamer that Akira seemed to favor (he had _quite_ a few favorite coffee creamers, they probably had a small collection of them) and brought the hot coffee into the bedroom. Just the smell of it seemed to make Akira more interested in the concept of being awake.

His boyfriend sat up, yawned, stretched, and then reached for his coffee in that order.

“Good morning.” Ryuji smiled and sat on Akira’s side of the bed. He leaned in for his good morning kiss, only to be denied by Akira’s finger on his lips. Akira smiled, took a quick gulp of his coffee, and _then_ leaned in to return his kiss.

“Now it’s a good morning.” Ryuji rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Mornings like these were his absolute favorites. No rush for anything, no places to be, they had as much time in the world to do whatever they wanted for the day. Hell, they could just lay in bed trading kissing all day and it would be the best day ever.

Just as Ryuji was about to suggest they do just that, a black furry body jumped in between them and meowed loudly.

“Can you guys stop being gross so we can have breakfast?!”

“You have excellent timing as always, Mona.” Akira reached down to scratch under Morgana’s collar and the cat swiped at his fingers. 

“If it’ll get you to shut up, then I’ll make us some breakfast.” Ryuji said with a narrowed-eyed look towards the cat. “What do you want, Akira?” He asked as he stood up from the bed. 

Instead of answering, Akira stood up as well and stretched a little more. “I’m in the mood for some pancakes. Come on, I’ll help you make it.”

Turns out, waking up later than usual meant they were both hungrier than they usually were in the morning. They ended up making fluffy pancakes (with smaller sized pancakes for Mona to enjoy), some scrambled eggs, a little miso soup, and some fried rice with eggs on top. They both shared a look once the table was all spread out, mentally agreeing with each other that they might have gone just a _little_ bit overboard.

But that was the thing about cooking with each other: it was fun. Doing things like cooking or laundry or dishes were never really a chore when they did it together. They could talk about whatever and even when it was just silence between them, it was comfortable. Ever since they were teenagers, they’d make a great team over anything. 

Instead of sitting at the table like they usually did, they decided to bring their plates over to the couch and watch TV with breakfast. Everything was delicious and, for once, they actually had some good TV on Sunday morning.

(Ryuji could do without Mona noisily chewing his food in the chair, but ya’know.)

By the time they were done eating, they were both sprawled out on the couch. Akira laid limply on top of Ryuji and his coffee was gone but they were both on the brink of going into a food coma.

“Maybe we should go outside and walk all this food off.” Akira mumbled into Ryuji’s shirt and it honestly wasn’t a bad idea. He was about to agree and half-heartedly shove Akira off of him to go put on some pants when a low rumble from outside got their attention.

They lifted their heads up to look out the window. In the span of an hour, the sunshine had turned into dark clouds and thunder. Some droplets of rain were already hitting their window and more rain was quickly on its way.

“Or, not.” Ryuji muttered as they both settled back down on the couch. 

“Well, a little rain isn’t so bad. Plus, that means we can just stay inside all day.” To emphasize his point, Akira nuzzled his way into Ryuji’s neck and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "That sounds juuuuust perfect to me." 

“You’re such a sap.” Ryuji grinned, a light flush to his cheeks at such a small gesture. They’d been dating ever since high school and yet Akira could still fluster him in one fell swoop.

But, he was right. Curled up on the couch with his favorite person in the world with the soft, rhythmic sounds of the rain outside. Nothing could possibly be better than this.


End file.
